Sera Kief
Appearance Height ': 5 ft 7 in '''Weight ': 131 lb '''Hair Color: Peach Eye Color: Cyan Personal Personality Sera is openly gay and loves to act as if his life was a movie/play. He's already ready to jump into danger, no matter how scary, dangerous, or boring it may be. Sera doesn't let anything get him down and is always positive. He's wise, but prefers to act as if he was naive. He enjoys life as it is. Sera doesn't like people helping him or knowing about him. He always smart mouths his way out, lie, or pretends the subject was never asked/talked about. Sera loves to help people, even when he's not needed. When ever he get's mad he can't help but get a bit childish and violent. Sera is a bad dunk, and is a really touchy drunk. He once got the nick name Sera the feverish feeler at a local tavern. Dislikes - People who are negative - Who makes fun of him - Nasty food Likes - Good food - His type of guy, preferred naked - Swordplay Weaknesses - A good looking guy who is against him - Being drunk - Has extremely bad luck. Strengths - Is super good as sword play - When by good looking guys, he can't help but try to impress them. - He's really daring because he doesn't think he can die. History Sera was born into a noble family. He was always a naughty kid who's escape from his studies and ran away just for the fun of it. He was always looking for new things to do and loved to leave his house. Sera never cared much about politics and status. He was more interested in wrestling wild dogs, catching rare bugs, and making people happy. Sera's mom, Avalyn, was known for her beauty, and swordsmanship. She was one of the most beautiful woman in Begnion, even in her 50's. Avalyn was always an elegant lady. She never showed any weak points and was always very strict to her kids. Though Sera hated sword training, he enjoyed the time with his mother. Avalyn would often teach her son how to use a sword. Sera loved spending time in the kitchen where he would watch their cook bake lots of sweets. sera always loved their cook, he was tall, well built for a cook, had a nice face, was super nice, and most of all never tried to poison Sera's food. Sera really enjoyed the cooks company. He was the one person Sera could depend on, the only person he trusted. Sera really, really, liked the Cook. One night, after dinner Avalyn fell ill. She had supposedly gotten food poisoning from the Cooks's food. Even after begging to stay, Avalyn's husband kicked him out. He was sent away to live in another city, and Sera has never met him since. Sera had not only lost his best friend, but the person he looked up to, trusted most, and fell head or hills for. Sera was scar by the incident, and ever since then was scared of getting close to another person. When Sera was 12 his daily life changed. Everyday he was to have "play dates" with other nobles. His mother and father tried to hook him up with a pretty noble daughter, but Sera never liked any of them. His parents started to suspect something was wrong, but denied it and accused him of being a baby. Sera was the 4th, and youngest, son. When he was 14, his older sister had wedded to a rich, well known, and noble man. His oldest brother was preparing to take over the family business. The 2nd oldest was preparing to leave for the army, again. At that time Sera was to be arranged with a wealthy noble's daughter. She had always liked him, but he never returned the feelings. It was then that he told his family that he hated girls, and was much more interested in a well looking guy. The whole family was shocked. His sister slapped her brother and told him he was confused, lost, and needed to stop day dreaming. His brothers turned their head away, and pretended not to know him. His father could not believe it, and immediately disowned and banished Sera from Kief's family property. Before his parting his mother gave him her sword. She told him that when he came back, she would be there waiting for him. Sera gave a weak smile to his mother before leaving. He was a gentleman after all. Though, his mother and brothers would beg a differ. From then on Sera traveled around Begnion, found a good job and brought his own little house... or room. Rumors say that the Kief's fourth son ran away to live with wolfs, it cracks Sera every time he hears the rumor. It was then that Sera shorten his name from Seraiah to Sera. He tells everyone to call him Sera, and doesn't dare tell anyone his full name. He worked as a baker apprentice for 2 years. When he was 16 Sera entered the army. But since work was to hard, he ran away and decided to travel. He went town to town, city to city, trying all sorts of food. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Daiki - member ofFire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)